


苹果酒纪事 ｜ A CIDER INCIDENT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 迫害康纳酱的卖萌超短篇。不小心被迫喝了苹果酒的康纳酱发现好像更难和妹子相处了。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 5





	苹果酒纪事 ｜ A CIDER INCIDENT

虽然对待敌人迅捷无情，但在自己人面前，康纳从来不擅长拒绝他们的请求。因此，当达文波特家园的酒馆老板娘拿出一桶新酿的苹果酒，邀请每个居民品尝的时候，恰好在附近帮阿基里斯跑腿的年轻刺客发现自己陷入了左右为难的境地。毕竟，酒精从来不是他喜好的东西。这种饮品散发出的酸腐气味和意志迟钝的酒鬼都让他避之不及。除非有任务在身，他不会踏入城里的酒馆一步；如果必须要和什么人交换信息，他总是坐得离酒柜尽量远，而且用最短的时间办完公事抽身而退。

然而，老板娘的盛情难却，康纳勉为其难地接过几乎递到他鼻子底下的杯子，缓慢地喝了几口。感觉不算太糟。苹果酒刚入口时尚有温润的甘甜，略微冲鼻、带着苦涩的酒味之后才在舌根弥漫开来。其他居民早已就着新酒聊得热火朝天，康纳放下杯子，对老板娘送上言不由衷的朴实称赞，却失策地换来了第二杯和一整瓶带回去给阿基里斯多年经营家园的谢礼。当他终于从充满欢乐氛围的酒馆逃之夭夭，骑马回到庄园的时候，已经开始脸颊发烫，头脑中的诸多思绪都膨胀起来。

你正在庄园二楼替阿基里斯整理归档各种文书、报纸和散落的年鉴。忽然，从大门处传来比平时更凌乱的关门声和脚步声，接着是刺客导师的拐杖敲打地面的轻响和一两句例行的问候。什么东西被重重地放在桌上，随即，你听到康纳大声抱怨阿基里斯又打发他去做什么无聊的差事，仿佛这种日常工作给他造成了什么不幸似的。

据你所知，这两人时不时像父子一样拌嘴，但今天这番吵闹依旧不算寻常。你轻手轻脚地抱着整理到一半的年鉴走下楼，可还是被康纳听到了。他猛然回身，脸色似乎比平时还要深上一度，表情却是你从未见过的烦躁不安。

“她为什么在这里？”他突兀地转向一脸无奈的阿基里斯，语气近乎无礼。你意识到一定有什么不对。康纳虽然一贯不善人际，有时甚至稍显冷淡，但对待你和其余的家园住民始终礼貌温和，不忘关心你们是否有什么需要。但现在他似乎对你的在场感到极为不快，而且并不想掩饰这一点。

“我叫她每周都来帮忙，今天也是，你该不会忘了吧？”阿基里斯语气平和地说，然后对你挥挥手，示意你回去工作。你在心底疑惑地嘟囔了一句，上楼继续埋首在无穷无尽的纸堆之中。

没过一会儿，康纳闯进房间，把你吓了一跳。

“老头让我来拿上周的剪报集合。”他生硬地说。

“稍等。”你回答，起身绕过几乎挡住半个书架的年轻人去找之前整理好的报纸，闻见他身上有阵若有若无、在庄园中极为罕见的香气。

“康纳……你喝酒了吗？”你抬头问道。

康纳猛地退后一步，险些把旁边的矮桌和椅子一同撞倒。你一个箭步冲过去试图挽救就要滑落在地的书籍纸张和半瓶墨水，但这一忽然凑近的举动触发了这名刺客某种本能的防御反应。就在一瞬间，他抬起一只胳膊挡在身前，另一只手直到最后一刻才恍然大悟般地刹住试图把你就地掀翻的攻击姿态。

你忽然间非常生气。

“我今天哪里得罪你了，康纳？”你跪下来整理散开的文件，言语间透着怒气，“我现在不仅得重新归整这些东西，还得换瓶墨水，擦干净地板。你究竟有什么不满？”

康纳窘迫地站在原地，似乎想来帮忙，但又不愿意上前半步，好像你携带着什么致命武器似的。“你刚才离得太近了。”他尴尬地说。

“你一直杵在这里挡路的话，我除了从你旁边走还能怎么办？”你依然余怒未消。

于是，康纳表示要去阳台清醒一下，离开了房间，直到你把桌子收拾干净，把剪报集送去给阿基里斯，他还没回来。你只好去阳台找他。他并不在那里，而是靠在附近的一棵树上。听到你叫他，他慢吞吞地从树杈跳下来，回到庄园里。

“对不起，我今天脾气不太好。我也不知道为什么。”他说，现在看上去正常多了。

“看来你不太能喝酒。”你忍俊不禁。

康纳脸上又冒出不太自然的红晕，但也许不是酒精的作用。他还是不想站得离你太近，也不想过于频繁地看到你，并不是因为讨厌你的缘故，而是因为一种神秘的手足无措。无辜的苹果酒只是放大了这种焦虑。他也许得花一些时日才能克服和适应这一点。还好，你们有的是时间。

Fin 2020-02


End file.
